monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Holt Hyde
Holt Hyde Holt Hyde is the son of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He is the nighttime version of Jackson Jekyll. His transformation into Jackson normally occurs at sunrise and lasts until sunset. The change is apprently outside of his or Holt's control; Holt noted in diary that when he was trying to see what the town was like in the day, but he blacked out at the moment of sunrise. Despite not being aware of his true nature, there are times when Jackson's and Holt's memories and abilities leak over to the other. For example, Jackson is able to keep up with Deuce in a basketball game (to the Gorgon's surprise), while Holt recognizes Draculara at a club despite the fact it's the "first" time he meets her. Personality Holt is a DJ, so he's very social and into promoting his music. Physical Description Holt has blue skin, red eyes and a black tattoo on his face. His hair is made of flames and he has a yin-yang tattoo between his shoulders. Classic Monster Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde is the son of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Maintaining the trend of classic movies, there is a 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, released by Paramount, directed by Rouben Mamoulian and starring Fredric March. The story of Jekyll and Hyde is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Case_of_Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Hyde a tale by Robert Louis Stephenson, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde]. In this story, a scientist devises a potion that will separate his evil, base nature from his normal self. The result is that while his regular self, Dr. Jekyll, remains human (both good and evil), his evil nature forms a new personality, Dr. Hyde; both occupy the same body. Eventually, Hyde becomes more and more out of control, and Jekyll knows that some day he will take over the body completely. While many movies portray Hyde as being monstrous in appearance, in the book he merely looks sinister, and is short. The influence of these characters on the appearance of Holt Hyde is unknown, though he has many elements of duality or being patched together: his hair is two colors, he has a yin-yang tattoo, and his pet is a chameleon. See also: Jackson Jekyll Relationships Family Friends Romance In his diary, he goes on a date with Operetta. He also spots Draculaura at a club, and calls her "a hot little vampire" and her nickname "Ula D". His feelings for Draculaura seem to be a result of the memories he shares with Jackson. Holt in the Monster High books Holt is in the book, but he is known as DJ Hyde. He has a crush on Frankie Stein. Clothing Basic Holt wears a red leather jacket with gold stitching, black and grey pinstripe pants with a flame pattern at the hem, and a yellow belt. His shoes are black and yellow high-top sneakers. He always has headphones and his DJ deck. Dawn of the Dance TBD. Gloom Beach TBD. Holt Hyde Gallery Category:Characters